Frosted Pages
by enchantress99
Summary: ROTG AU: When Hermione goes to visit her aunt and cousins over the summer after first year, she meets Jack Overland. The two slowly become best friends, and when she reaches fifth year, their friendship grows into something more. But with the war, and a broken friendship with Harry and Ron, what will happen with the two? Full summary inside. Human!Jack; Jack/Hermione
1. The Beginning

**Hi everybody!**

**So, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Full Summary: When Hermione goes to her Aunt's house for the summer after first year, she expects a normal vacation. Then, she meets Jackson Overland. The two become the best of friends over the summer. When tragedy strikes in Hermione's life, Jack is there to comfort her. When her friendship with HArry and Ron breaks, Jack is her shoulder to cry on. During the summer of their fifth year, the friendship grows into something more. With the war, and some obnoxious and prying students, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter, or from Rise of the Guardians.**

**Hermione POV**

"Mi-mi!" eleven year-old Hermione Granger smiled at her young two year-old cousin, Sophie Bennet.

"Hi Soph!" she said, picking her up and hugging her tightly. Sophie giggled, and wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck.

"Hermione!" Sophie's brother, six year-old Jamie, ran out of his house and hugged her. Hermione had come over for the summer to stay with the two kids and their mother, Hermione's godmother. The young boy dragged his cousin back into his house.

"Hi Aunt Grace." Hermione said, laughing as she passed her favorite relative, who was shaking her head at her son, "Hello, Hermione" and Jamie pulled her into the living room as sat her on the couch.

"Tell us about the British school!" he said, looking at her with his wide baby brown eyes. Hermione smiled at him. While the two young Bennets' father had been a Muggle, their mother was a pure-blood, making Sophie and Jamie both half-bloods.

"Well, it's a big castle, with a bunch of passages. We have classes for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and a bunch of others. Our teachers are amazing, and the castle is filled with ghosts." Hermione started, holding Sophie in her lap as Jamie gazed at her with awe. Grace sat down next to her son.

"I remember Hogwarts well. Is Sir Nicholas still there?" she asked, and Hermione nodded.

"He's the ghost of Gryffindor, which is my house. We're the brave ones. There's also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Slytherin is filled with evil people who don't care about anyone but their house-mates. Ravenclaws are smart, and Hufflepuffs are very kind." Hermione said, and Sophie giggled again.

"Did you make any friends?" Jamie asked, leaning on the couch, nearly falling off. Hermione laughed.

"Yes I did. Their names are Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She said, and her aunt stared at her in shock.

"The Harry Potter?" she asked, and Hermione nodded again.

"They're both very nice. Mum and Dad are excited for me." She said. Grace smiled.

"That's wonderful, Hermione. I remember when me and your mother met. I was fresh out of my seventh year of Hogwarts, and I had gotten lost in the middle of London. Your mum met me, and she invited me to have lunch with her. It was all uphill from there. When I told her that I was a witch, she was so interested, and wouldn't stop asking questions. We were so close." Grace said, and Hermione smiled back at her aunt. Then, there was a knock at the door. Jamie jumped up.

"Emma!" he yelled, and ran to the door. Hermione looked at Grace with questioning eyes.

"It's our neighbors, the Overlands. A single mother, and her two kids. Her daughter, Emma, is Jamie's age, and she has a son named Jack, who's actually your age." She said, and Hermione stood as Jamie, and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran into the room.

"This is my cousin, Hermione. Hermione, this is my best friend, Emma." Jamie said, and Hermione shook the girl's hand as best she could while holding Sophie, who waved at the brown-haired girl.

"Please to meet you, Emma." She said. Jamie turned to his friend with a gleeful expression.

"Hermione goes to Hogwarts." He said, and Emma's eyes lit up.

"The really pretty castle school?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Hermione looked at her, surprised.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" she asked.

"That's all Jamie ever talks about, and our family is a mix of purebloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-borns." A boy said. Hermione turned to the doorway, and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair, and warm brown eyes staring back at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said, holding her hand out towards him. The boy smirked, and shook her hand.

"Jackson Overland. You can call me Jack." He said. A woman walked in behind him, along with Grace.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Hermione. I'm Mrs. Overland. My husband was English, and he went to Hogwarts. I, however, went to the United School of Magic here in the States." She said, and Hermione curtsied slightly, and set her little cousin down as she sat on the couch.

"I'm only in my first year there, but I love it." she said. Jack sat down next to her.

"Same here. I'm in my first year at USM. It's really cool, and on weekends I get to be at home." he said. Hermione turned to him.

"Are there ghosts at your school?" she asked, and Jack nodded.

"Really creepy and keep-to-themselves lot." he said, grinning, and Hermione laughed.

"Sounds like the Slytherins." she said, making the boy laugh.

"So, Hermione. How long are you here in America?" Mrs. Overland asked.

"I'm here for the summer, and then I'll fly back to England, and take the train to Hogwarts." Hermione said. Sophie slowly stood, and walked over to her cousin.

"Mi-mi!" she said excitedly, reaching up towards the bushy-haired witch. Hermione giggled, and picked up the blonde.

"Jamie and Sophie weren't talking about anything besides you coming to visit for the past month. Whenever me and Em came over to the house, or they came over to ours, all they talked about was Hogwarts and you." Jack said, smiling fondly at the siblings. Hermione smiled and kissed her cousin's head.

"They're like my siblings. I've never really felt as close to anyone as I do to Jamie and Sophie. I would do anything for them." she said, clutching Sophie closer as the blonde leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder. Jack's smiled grew wider.

"I feel the same about Emma. She's basically my best friend." he said. Hermione looked over her slowly sleeping cousin's head, and smiled at the brown-haired boy next to her, feeling a type of kinship with him.

**Please review!**

**You all are awesome.**

**Until next time, my wizards and guardians!**

**Enchantress**


	2. Friendship Starts

**Hi everybody!**

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione sat next to Jack by a large lake. Trees were all around it as the two talked. For the past two months, they had both grown closer to each other, and had become inseparable. Through water gun fights, water balloon ambushes on their cousins/sister, they had barely gone without each other.

"So when are you going back?" Jack asked.

"About two weeks." Hermione said.

"This has officially been the best summer ever. I can't believe it's almost over." Jack said, falling onto the grass. Hermione giggled, and joined him, their hands next to each other's. Hermione smiled at her friend.

"We'll write to each other, won't we Jack?" she asked, and he nodded, grinning back at her.

"Poor Winter." he said, and Hermione laughed. Winter was Jack's owl, and they had talked about how the owl would be exhausted after every trip.

"At least you only need her to communicate with me. You know that Harry has a snowy owl, too?" she asked, and Jack shook his head.

"What's it like, being friends with him?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"Difficult. He's so nice, and he's funny, but we had our first adventure at the end of the year, and our friend Ron nearly died. He's a good boy, though." she said, thinking of their last week in Hogwarts, and how long her friends had been in the hospital wing. Jack laughed.

"You sound like an adult. 'They're good boys.' " he said, smirking. Hermione punched his arm as best she could from her position.

"I admit, they're not as fun as being with you." she admitted, "Honestly, I'm nervous to go back this year. There's this kid in Slytherin, who's such a jerk. He hates all Muggle-Borns, especially me. I'll just have to concentrate on my studies." Jack grinned at her, then stood.

"Of course!" he said, and reached brushed his pants off.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, standing as well. Jack turned towards the lake. "Jack? Are you al-" Hermione's question was cut off with a shriek as her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her into the lake with him. The eleven year-old was surprisingly strong, and Hermione's attempts to release herself from her friend's grasp were futile.

"You, Miss Granger, needed to cool off." Jack said, laughing. Hermione splashed him roughly.

"Not funny at all, Jack!" she exclaimed, but she slowly began to smile. Jack grinned, knowing his work had done its magic. Hermione stood, and walked over to her friend, seeing as the water was only to her waist. She suddenly jumped on top of Jack, and dunked him underneath the water. He came up, gasping, while Hermione laughed.

"Mione!" he yelled, and Hermione began to swing away from him as they chased each other around the lake, laughing.

"Hermione! Time for lunch!" Jamie called for his cousin an hour later, only to find her and Jack lying on the bank of their pond, soaking wet, and breathless with laughter and joy.

"Jack! What happened?" Emma asked, standing next to Jamie. Jack grinned at his sister.

"Hermione was getting a bit too grown-up for my taste, so I pulled her into the lake." he said, and the two stood up.

"Wow. Of course you did." Emma said, giggling. Hermione smiled at her cousin.

"Come on. Let's go have lunch, and hopefully Sophie will sleep heavily enough that we won't wake her with the movie." she said, and the four walked back together to their respective houses.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hermione stood at the airport terminal with her cousins, aunt, and the OVerlands.

"Write to us, darling." Grace said, hugging her niece and kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled.

"Of course, Auntie." she said, and Jamie hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Bye 'Mione." he said, and Hermione hugged him back just as tightly.

"Love you, Jamie." she said, kissing the top of his head. Jamie smiled and pulled back, and Hermione kissed Sophie's cheek, who was being held by her aunt.

"Where Mi-Mi going?" Sophie asked, looking at her cousin with her big green eyes. Hermione grinned.

"I gotta go back to school, Soph. I'll see you soon, though. Don't worry." she said. Emma gave her a hug next.

"Keep an eye on Jack, alright Em?" Hermione asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"Have fun at school!" the younger girl said. Mrs. Overland smiled, and hugged Hermione.

"It was wonderful spending the summer with you, dear." she said, and Hermione smiled back.

"Yes it was, Mrs. Overland. I hope to see you next year!" she replied. Finally, Hermione turned to her best friend. Jack grinned, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, 'Mione." he said, and Hermione hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his hoodie.

"I'll miss you more, Jack. I'll write every chance I get to all of you." she said, and pulled away as the announcement for boarding called. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes, and smiled at the people gathered in front of her.

"I'll see you all next year." she said, and walked into the hallway, stopping halfway to wave. Jack waved back with heavy enthusiasm, while Jamie was waving while crying. Hermione smiled, and walked onto her plane.

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Please review.**

**Until next time my Guardians and Wizards!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. COS Highlights

**Hello everyone!**

**Hope you all enjoy the next installment of Frosted Pages!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one for HP or ROTG.**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione walked up the stairs to her dormitory, where Lavender Brown and Padma Patil were already there, giggling and talking about their summers.

"Hi guys." Hermione said, smiling at the other two. They smiled back at her.

"So, Hermione. What did you do this summer?" Padma asked. Hermione knelt down by her trunk and took her pajamas out to get changed.

"Oh, I just went to visit my aunt and cousins in America." she said, and took out a picture to show them. She went into a smaller room to change, and came out to see her two friends cooing over the picture.

"Oh my gosh! They are adorable!" Lavender gushed. Hermione laughed as she put her robes back into her trunk, and took out a sweatshirt to slip over her pajamas.

"Thanks. I love those two more than anything. Sophie's two, and Jamie's turning seven soon." she said. Padma flopped down onto her bed.

"I've always wanted to go to America. Anyway, we'd better get some sleep. Classes tomorrow!" she said, and Hermione and Lavender nodded.

"You're right, Padma. Goodnight girls." Lavender said, and Hermione lay down on her bed, and drew the curtains around herself. Sleep slowly claimed her, as dreams floated into her mind of her, her cousins, and her friends.

**End of Term**

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall during breakfast. The basilisk had been defeated, Hagrid had cleared his name, and Hermione had been healed from being paralyzed.

"Ohhhh! Look at that gorgeous owl!" Lavender cooed from her seat, and Harry and Ron looked up, along with everyone else, to see a snowy owl flying into the hall with the others.

"Is that Hedwig?" Ron asked Harry, who shook his head. Hermione looked up as well, and grinned, knowing which owl it was.

"Its' got a Howler!" Neville exclaimed, terrified, and everyone noticed the bright red envelope in the owl's claws. Hermione's eyes widened as Winter landed in front of her.

"Oh crap." she muttered, thinking it was from her aunt. Her friends looked highly surprised at the recipient of the Howler.

"Hermione's got a Howler? Shocker!" Seamus said, shocked, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, many of whom were staring at the brainiac with wide eyes. Hermione took the letter from Winter.

"Auntie's going to kill me." she thought, and opened it, not bothering to hide it from the rest of the students gathered there, knowing she couldn't. Hermione was surprised, however, when the voice coming from the Howler was not her aunt's.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU GET PARALYZED BY A BASILISK? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AND SO WAS EVERYONE ELSE! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! GRACE WAS FREAKING OUT WHEN YOUR MUM AND DAD CALLED HER, AND JAMIE WAS CRYING IN HIS ROOM FOR A WEEK AND SOPHIE THOUGHT YOU DIED! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO PRATS POTTER AND WEASLEY, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM REGRET EVER INVOLVING YOU IN THEIR ADVENTURES!" Jack's voice roared from the letter, and Hermione smiled at her best friend's voice, "NEXT TIME, YOU'D BETTER NOT ACT LIKE THE BRAINIAC LIKE YOU ARE. ANYWAY, I BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU GETTING PARALYZED, OR ELSE I'M GOING TO KEEP SENDING YOU HOWLERS WORSE THAN THIS ONE, BECAUSE NEXT TIME I'M INVOLVING JAMIE AND GRACE. BE CAREFUL, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN A WEEK." The letter burst into flames, and Hermione blinked.

"Well." she said, and smiled at Winter, who had stood there silently the entire time. Hermione reached into her bag, and pulled out two letters. She stroked the owl's head."These are for Jack and Auntie, like normal. Rest before you take them, alright?" Winter took the letters, and flew out of the hall, towards the owlery. Hermione then noticed that the entire hall was staring at her.

"Who was that?" George asked, looking at the pile of ashes on the table. Hermione shrugged.

"No one." she said, and Ron scowled.

"Didn't sound like no one." he said, and Harry nodded.

"He seemed to know a lot about you." he said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's any of our business, is it?" she said. George and Fred burst into laughter.

"He called Harry and Ron prats!" they said together, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Hermione smiled. Lavender looked at her.

"He mentioned Jamie and Sophie. Is he American?" she asked, and Hermione granted the girl with a nod.

**At Platform 9 3/4**

Hermione walked off the train, closely followed by Harry and Ron. As the trio pulled their trolleys behind them, Hermione spotted her parents standing with the Weasleys.

"There they are!" she told the boys, and the three walked towards them. Before they reached them, Hermione was flung backwards slightly by a small body, that was shaking.

"'Mione!" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Jamie?" she asked, and the young boy looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I was so scared!" he exclaimed, and Hermione hugged her cousin tightly.

"I'm alright, buddy." she said, gently releasing him, but keeping one arm around him as she continued pulling her trolley behind her. Ron and Harry had gone on ahead, and were now talking to the Weasleys. Hermione smiled at her parents, and at her aunt and cousin.

"Mi-mi's alright!" Sophie said from her mother's arms. Hermione's parents pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank goodness." Mrs. Granger said, kissing her head. Hermione was released, and then was hugged by her aunt.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Grace said, and the young witch smiled at her family.

"I can't believe you all came!" she exclaimed, and Jamie giggled, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Jack was so mad. He almost came here with us!" her cousin said, and Hermione felt touched by her friend. Harry and Ron came to stand next to her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry said, and Hermione's mother smiled at the two boys.

"Hello, Harry. Hello Ron." she said, and Jamie stood closer to Hermione as Harry turned to him.

"Jamie, meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione told her younger cousin. Jamie's eyes grew wide, but he kept silent for some reason. Grace looked at her son.

"Jamie? You alright?" she asked, and Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, Mom." he said quietly, and Ron snorted.

"I think he's just a bit awe-struck at Mr. Potter here." he said, clapping his friend on the back. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shall we leave, ladies?" Mr. Granger asked, and Hermione smiled at her father, and nodded.

"I'll write to you both." she said, hugging both friends. They smiled at her as she left. Jamie jumped onto her back as they all turned to leave.

"I missed you, 'Mione." he said into her ear, and Hermione grinned.

"I missed you too, Jamie." she replied.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**You all are the greatest.**

**See you next time wizards and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Two New Friends

**Hello everyone!**

**Hope you all enjoy the next installment of Frosted Pages!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one for HP or ROTG.**

**Jack POV**

"HERMIONE!" Jack ran out of his house as soon as his best friend stepped out of her aunt's car. He caught her up in a tight hug.

"Jack! Merlin, don't suffocate me!" Hermione giggled, hugging him back just as tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" Jack exclaimed, setting her down. She looked up at him with a happy smile, which Jack gladly returned.

"I missed you so much. Malfoy was absolutely awful this year, with the Chamber of Secrets and everything." Hermione said, shivering slightly. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Do I need to fly to England to teach this Pure Blooded git a lesson?" the brown-haired twelve-year old growled. Hermione laughed.

"No, you don't. And speaking of gits, Harry and Ron aren't too happy that you called them gits." she said. Jack grinned innocently.

"They deserved it. They almost got you killed." he retorted, shrugging. Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged him again.

"Merlin, you're the best, Jack." she told her friend. Jack put an arm around her shoulders, and together, they walked back to Jack's house, where Emma and Mrs. Overland were waiting to greet Hermione.

**Middle of Summer**

**Neutral POV**

Jack was walking with Hermione around their neighborhood when he spotted a familiar face.

"Abby? David?" he shouted, and two head turned his way. Identical smiles lit up the others' faces.

"Jack!" Abby ran towards him and gave him a large hug. Hermione stood slightly to the side, waiting to be introduced. Jack grinned at his friends, then brought Hermione forward.

"Guys, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet Abigail Smith and David Jacobs**(A/N- Yes, Newsies name!). **David and Abby go to USM with me. We're in the same year." Jack said, and Hermione smiled at them. David nudged his friend with his elbow.

"So this is the British girl you wouldn't shut up about!" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down low. Hermione blushed slightly as Abby giggled.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Jack asked, avoiding the slightly awkward moment.

"We were going to go to the park, just to hang out. You two want to join us?" Abby asked, and Jack looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. And you guys can tell me more about what it's like to go to USM!" Hermione said happily. The four walked, laughing, to the park, where they found a spot of grass in the shade, and sat down.

"Well, USM is a mix of pure bloods, Muggle borns, and half-bloods. Everyones really nice, except for the ghosts of course. The teachers are nice, and we get to see our families over the weekends. How about you, Hermione?" David asked the bushy-haired English girl.

"Well, Hogwarts is basically the same; it's a gigantic castle, and it's surrounded by a huge forest. There's fierce house separation. The Gryffindors, which is my house, hates the Slytherins, and vice versa. The ghosts are really nice, and so are most of the teachers. There's one teacher who's mean to everyone, except for the Slytherins. I have my own small group of friends, which is really just two people: Ron Weasley, a pure blood, and Harry Potter, a half-blood." Hermione said. David and Abby seemed slightly awed.

"Wow. That sounds incredible. And what's Harry Potter like?" David asked, and Hermione sighed.

"He's nice, but he's very reckless. He has a knack for getting into trouble." she replied. The four talked together for nearly two hours, and became very close, just like Jack and Hermione had become. When Jack checked the time, his eyes widened.

"Great! Mom and Mrs. Bennet are going to kill us!" he yelped, and Hermione looked down. It was nearly four o'clock.

"We'de better get going, Jackie." Hermione said, standing up. She and Jack bid goodbyes to David and Abby, and left.

"They're great. I'm glad you got to meet them, 'Mione." Jack said as they reached the Bennet's house. Hermione smiled.

"They're really nice. Thanks for introducing me to them." she said as she went into her aunt's house.

**End of Summer**

**Hermione POV**

Just like last summer, Hermione was joined by her aunt, cousins, and the Overlands at the airport. This time, however, David and Abby had received permission from their parents to accompany Jack and Hermione to the airport.

"So, I'll see you all next summer, like usual." Hermione said, as she gave her two cousins a hug. Sophie let go as she did, but Jamie held on.

"I'm not letting you go. Last time I did, you almost died." the brunette boy said fiercely. Hermione chuckled at her younger brother figure.

"Jamie, listen to me: I'll write you whenever I can, and I promise not to get into any trouble, if you keep an eye on Soph. Deal?" she said, kneeling down to his height. Jamie looked up at her with wide eyes, and nodded.

"Deal, 'Mione." he agreed, and Hermione squeezed him tightly before letting go, and hugging her aunt.

"Have fun, sweetheart. We'll be waiting for you here." Grace said to her niece, kissing her head. Hermione smiled, and gave a hug to Emma and Mrs. Overland.

"Keep an eye on Jamie, Em, will you?" the brown-haired witch asked the younger girl, who grinned, and nodded. SHe then turned to David and Abby.

"I'm so happy that I met the two of you! We really need to keep in touch over the year." Hermione said, hugging the two of them together.

"Of course! I'll write every week. Winter won't know what hit her." Abby said, finally happy to have another girl in their group. Hermione giggled, and turned to hug her best friend. Jack grinned at her, and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, 'Mione." he whispered into her hair. Hermione hugged him back just as tightly.

"I'll miss you more, Jackie." she whispered back. He smiled, and kissed her cheek before breaking away. Hermione waved one more time to the group of people, and then turned to board her plane. Little did she know how soon she would be seeing them again.

**Da da DAAAAAAA(Belt from Croods)**

**What will happen in Hermione's third year?**

**Find out next time!**

**Stay strong, wizards and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. Hermione's Agony

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait, peoples.**

**Hope you all enjoy the next installment of Frosted Pages!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one for HP or ROTG.**

**Hermione POV**

Even though it had been at Christmas, Harry and Ron had still not forgiven Hermione for going to Professor McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt. They had ignored her since then, and Hermione had taken to eating her meals early, and leaving as fast as possible when the larger crowds of students came into the Great Hall. Apparently, word had gone around that she had been the one who had gone to McGonagall, and now people treated her like a plague. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. She had unfortunately slept in, and was now sitting at the very end of the table, a space between her and the person next to her. As the owls flew in, Hermione spotted two snowy owls, and she brightened slightly. Hedwig flew past Hermione, and she gently brushed against the young witch with her wing before heading to Harry's spot. Hermione smiled, and looked at Winter, who was perched in front of her.

"Hi, Win. You've got a letter?" she asked, and Winter set down a letter, and Hermione recognized the cursive of her aunt. She stroked the white feathers of her best friend's pet, and opened the letter.

_My darling Hermione,_

_It pains me to write these words to you. When your parents were driving back to the airport after Christmas here in Burgess, there was a terrible accident. A drunk driver came driving over the speed limit, and your mum and dad were caught in the crash. Oh dear Hermione. I am so sorry, my darling, but your parents were killed in the crash. I've written Professor McGonagall, and she has excused you so that you can come Burgess for the rest of the year. As your godmother, your parents left you to my care, and I will do my best to take care of you. I wish I wasn't writing this letter, and that this is all a bad dream, that my friends are not gone, but I am so sorry, dearest._

_Love Always,_

_Auntie Grace._

_P.S- Jack wanted to write something:_

_Hi 'Mione,_

_Grace told me about your folks. I'm so, so sorry. Once you come back to Burgess, I'll be there with a shoulder for you to cry on. I know what it's like to lose a parent. Granted, I don't know about both, but when my dad died, I broke inside, and I don't want that happening to you. Come see me when you can, love. I'll be waiting to comfort you._

_Love,_

_Jack_

As soon as she had read the first two sentences in Grace's letter, Hermione had started to cry. People around the table looked at her, slightly concerned. The Weasley twins looked at her as well, looking as if they wanted to go over and see what was wrong. Hermione jumped up from the table, and ran out of the hall, and outside into an empty classroom. There, she collapsed to the ground, and burst into loud, uncontrollable sobs. Winter and Crookshanks had followed her, and Hermione gripped her pet, and sobbed into his fur. She held Grace's letter in her hands, and couldn't stop re-reading the terrible words: _Your parents were killed in the crash_.

"Why did it have to be them?" she wondered out loud, her voice shaking as she gasped for breath from her door that led into the classroom she was in opened up, and Professor McGonagall looked down at her distraught student sadly.

"Come with me, dear. I had Miss Ginevra get your things from your dormitory." she said, and Hermione nodded, standing up, and dropping Crookshanks, who ran out of the room. Winter flew behind him. McGonagall put an arm around the young girl, and guided her gently to her office. Crookshanks lept down from the trunk, and wound around Hermione's legs, purring. She bent down, and picked him up, holding him tightly to her chest. Winter perched on top of Crookshanks' cage. Hermione took a letter from her pocket, and handed it to the owl.

"Take this back to Auntie and Jack please, Win." Hermione said in a quiet voice. Winter flew off with the letter clutched in her talons.

"You'll be using the Floo Network to reach your aunt's home. I have explained to the other professors what happened, and when you will come back." McGonagall said kindly, and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Professor." she said. Professor McGonagall reached into a small bowl, and threw a handful of powder into the fire, turning it green. Hermione pushed her trunk into the fire, along with Crookshanks. Before she stepped into the fire herself, McGonagall stopped her with a kind hand on her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Miss Granger. If there is anything you need during your school year, do not hesitate to ask me." she said, and Hermione nodded, and stepped into the fire.

"Grace Bennet, Burgess, Pennsylvania!" she announced, and threw a handful of powder at her feet.

**Burgess**

Hermione landed inside of her aunt's fireplace, and tumbled out. She stood, brushing soot and ash off of her clothing, and looked up, freezing. Grace was sitting on the couch, looking at her. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and ran into her aunt's arms, sobbing heavily, all barriers down. Grace hugged her niece tightly, tears falling from her own eyes.

"Why?" was all Hermione asked. Grace kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know, dear. I wish it hadn't been them. I wish it with all my heart." she said, gently rocking the crying girl back and forth. Jamie and Sophie appeared in the doorway, and Jamie ran forward, and hugged Hermione on the other side. Sophie walked forward, and crawled into her mother's lap, and hugged her cousin.

"I'm sorry, Mi-mi." Jamie said sadly. Sophie nodded. Hermione pulled away, and smiled sadly at her family, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Jamie. You too, Soph." she said, standing, and going over to the fireplace, and unlocking Crookshanks' cage. Sophie squealed with excitement as the cat walked over to her. Grace moved Sophie off of her lap, and she stood, and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Do you want me to walk you over to Jack's?" she asked, and the young girl nodded. Grace told Jamie to watch Sophie while they went over to Jack's, and the two went out the door. They had barely made it to the sidewalk when the Overland's front door burst open, and Jack came running out, and scooped Hermione into his arms, hugging her as tightly as possible. Grace smiled, and went back into the house, knowing her niece was in good hands. Hermione tightened her grip on her best friend's neck, fresh tears spilling out. Jack stroked her hair gently.

"I've got you, 'Mione. I'm so, so sorry." he whispered. Hermione buried her face in his collarbone, shaking with sobs. She couldn't say anything, and Jack knew that, and he gently sat down on the grass, with her in his arms. Hermione laid her head against his chest, her eyes shut tightly. Jack gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair. Once Hermione was finished crying, she leaned back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I can't believe they're gone." she said in a quiet voice. Jack looked at her sadly.

"I know, love. But please remember that you have your aunt and cousins, and you also have all of us." he said, kissing the top of her head. Hermione smiled softly, and looked up, seeing David and Abby running towards the two on the grass. They both sat on the ground next to Jack and Hermione, and hugged the bushy-haired witch. Hermione laughed softly, and hugged her friends back.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hermione." Abby whispered into her ear. Hermione hugged her back.

"Thank you." she answered. The four friends stayed on the grass like that, ust talking and comforting Hermione in the best way they could: giving her friendship.

**Please review!**

**You all are great.**

**See you soon, wizards and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	6. A New Year

**Hey peoples!**

**Thanks for your reviews! You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione sat at the counter as Grace cooked dinner. It was a month after Hermione had come to America, and she had gotten slightly better. At that moment, Sophie and Jamie were at the Overland's house, and Jack, David, and Abby were out at the library, getting some books for Hermione's collection.

"So, Hermione. I've had a question I've been wanting to ask you." Grace said, turning to the girl sitting at the counter. Hermione looked up from her book, and smiled slightly at her aunt.

"Ask away!" she said, closing her book, and propping her head up on her hands. Grace smiled back at her.

"Since I'm your godmother, your parents entrusted your care to me if they ever… passed away. IF it's alright with you, dear, I'd like to adopt you." Grace said quietly, and Hermione was silent for a moment, in shock. The next moment, she lurched from her seat, and wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck.

"I would love that." The young witch said, smiling. Grace hugged her niece back just as tightly.

"I'll watch over you, just like I promised your mum and dad." She replied, kissing Hermione's head.

**End of the Summer (There's 104 days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it!)**

Hermione, just like at the end of the past two summers, stood at the entrance to the airport. She grinned at Sophie and Jamie, who both launched themselves at their new sister. About a week after Hermione had agreed to being adopted, they had gone to both a Muggle courtroom, and also to an American/British wizarding court, to do all of the necessary paperwork.

"I'll see you both next year, as usual. Jamie, look after Soph. You're getting older, so you need to be the man of the house, understand?" Hermione asked her male cousin, who nodded enthusiastically. She smiled, and kissed both of her cousins' heads. Then, she hugged her new mother.

"Be careful, dear. I don't want you getting hurt at all." Grace said, and Hermione nodded, laughing softly. Grace kissed her cheek, and Hermione hugged the two Overland women, as usual, then hugged David and Abby.

"Take care, 'Mione." David said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione smiled, nodding.

"Of course!" she replied. Then, she found herself wrapped in two arms.

"Please write me if anything happens, 'Mione." Jack said, hugging her tightly. Hermione hugged him back just as tightly.

"Only if you write me if anything happens here." She replied, letting go. Jack nodded, and kissed Hermione on the cheek. This left the young witch stunned for a moment. Jack had never done that before she left. Her best friend gave her a crooked smirk, and Hermione smiled back, before waving to her family and friends, and walked onto the airplane.

**Hogwarts Line Break**

As the Hogwarts Express rattled along the tracks, Hermione leaned against her arm, one of her books perched against her knees as she read. It was a book that Jack had given her. It was his favorite book from childhood, Jack had told her. Apparently it was part of a series, the other books were in Hermione's trunk next to her side. The books were about the Guardians of Childhood, whom Hermione had grown up hearing about. These books, however, told a different story about her childhood heroes than she had heard when she was young. Santa Claus was actually a retired bandit changed into a magician, the Tooth Fairy was a winged warrior, the Sandman was a little golden man, so he hadn't changed much, and the Easter Bunny was really the last of his kind with an obsession for chocolate.

"Hermione?" The bushy-haired witch looked up to see Neville Longbottom looking at her from the compartment doorway. She smiled slightly. Neville had been one of the only Gryffindors to still stick with Hermione.

"Hey Nev. What's up?" she asked, and Neville came in, and sat down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why did you disappear after Christmas? I know that it wasn't just because of what Harry and Ron said." Neville asked, and Hermione took a deep breath, closing her book. She knew that Neville could be trusted, so she decided to tell him.

"My mum and dad were killed in a car accident, and I had gotten a letter from my aunt telling me. Professor McGonagall had me go back to my aunt's house, where I stayed for the rest of the year. During that time, my aunt, who's also my godmother, adopted me." Hermione said. Neville's eyes widened, and he reached forward, hugging Hermione. She smiled, and hugged her friend back.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Neville said. Hermione sighed.

"Thanks, Nev. It hasn't stopped hurting, and I don't think it ever will, but my new mum and my new siblings have really helped me through it all. My friends in America helped also." She said, and Neville smirked.

"Does one of these friends in America go by the name of Jack, who wrote that Howler to you during second year?" he asked and Hermione blushed.

"Maybe?" she said, but it came out as more of a question. Neville chuckled. The door to the compartment opened up again, and Luna poked her head in.

"Hi Nev. Hey 'Mione." The young third-year Ravenclaw said, smiling as she came in. Hermione smiled back at the blonde.

"Hi Lun." Hermione replied. Contrary to what the other students thought, Luna wasn't crazy. She just had a highly active imagination. Luna had become Hermione's closest female friend at Hogwarts. As Luna sat down next to Neville, Hermione noticed her friend's cheeks turn slightly red, and she smirked shooting a knowing look at Neville, who glared at her, warning her not to say anything. As the train went on, the three friends talked about their summers, Neville and Luna being careful about what they said about Hermione's parents. Soon enough, the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, and Hermione got off, followed by Neville and Luna. She smiled as she heard Hagrid's gruff voice calling for the first years to follow him, and the three friends climbed into a carriage. Unfortunately, three others joined them. Namely, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hey Neville. Hi Luna." Ron said, pointedly ignoring Hermione. She sighed, and looked out the carriage window as it rattled on.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said kindly. Hermione smiled slightly at the redhead. The Muggle-born witch thought about the school year that was going to begin, and about what changed it may bring to her life.

**Please review!**

**You all are awesome, as you most likely know.**

**See you soon, Guardians and wizards and witches!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	7. Jack Time!

**Hey peoples!**

**Thanks for your reviews! You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**This year will be a bit different. Instead of having it as Hermione's point of view, we're getting a view into Jack's head! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Jack POV**

Jack sat in the Great Hall of USM, for the start-of-term meal, in between David and Abby. While the older students sat farther up the table, the three friends sat down where the younger ones, and the new students were. Jack was loved by all of the younger kids, and was normally seen playing with them during their free times, and also during weekends.

"How's 'Mione?" David asked as they ate. Jack smiled.

"She's great. Her two friends, Luna and Neville, are looking out for her. Those two prats Ron and Harry completely turned on her just because she was protecting Harry!" he said, growing slightly angry at the end of his statement. Abby sighed.

"I wish she would come here. She'd be closer to everyone." The redhead said.

"I know, but she really likes Hogwarts, and you know Grace would really hate to pull her away from that, even if her house mates are idiots." Jack replied, and his friends nodded.

"I still can't get used to your hair, Jack." David said after a moment, chuckling. Jack grinned. A few days after Hermione had left, Jack had asked his mother if he could dye his hair to match his nickname for school. Surprisingly, she had said yes, and Jack's brown hair was now bright, snow-white, with streaks of brown in it. After everyone had finished eating, Headmaster Lunar Moon stood at the staff table. He was a large man, with a balding head, and a kind face, and everyone, even students, called him MiM, because he watched over everyone like the Man in the Moon from Muggle myths. He was well liked by all of the students, especially the younger ones.

"I would like the welcome all of our students back to USM for another fun-filled year. Now, off to bed to prepare for your new classes tomorrow!" he announced, and Jack grinned at his friends. As they got up to go back to their common room, Jack felt someone put their arm around his shoulders. He turned, and saw Aster Bunnymund, a sixth year, grinning at him. Abby and David grinned, waving to the Australian, and walking on, leaving Jack at the mercy of his older friend.

"Hey Kangaroo." He said. Aster was the captain, and a Chaser on the USM Quidditch team. Next to Aster was Thalia Iona, who was another sixth year, along with Nicholas North and Sander Silen, who was a mute, and Koz and Emily Black, both of whom were fifth years. Thalia was the Keeper, Emily and Koz were Beaters, and Nick and Sander were the other two Chasers. Jack was the Seeker, and their team was called the Guardians.

"Hey Frost. So, have you made a move on your pretty British lady yet?" Aster asked, and Jack blushed. Thalia giggled.

"Leave him alone, Bunny. Don't worry, Sweet Tooth. I'm sure she's crazy about you." Thalia said. Jack grinned at her, making the sixth-year girl sigh in happiness. The Quidditch team all had nicknames for each other, that were known to the school as well. Aster was Bunny, although Jack called him Kangaroo, Thalia was Tooth, Nick was North, Sander was Sandy, Koz was Pitch, Emily was Nature, though her brother called her 'Nat', and Jack was Jack Frost, because of his love of winter. Thalia, however, had taken to calling Jack her "Sweet Tooth", after falling in love with his teeth. The entire team was like a big family, and Jack was the baby, so everyone else was highly protective of him.

"Thanks, Toothy. I should probably get back to the dorm. Dav's probably pissed that I left him alone with Abby." Jack said, waving to the team. Nick laughed.

"David probably is liking the alone time with Abby." He said. Both Nick and Aster were transfer students in their third year from Russia and Australia, respectively. Jack laughed, and walked towards his dormitory, looking forward for the year to come.

**Halloween**

Jack sat at the table, surrounded by his friends as they laughed and talked. The morning owls flew in, and Jack grinned when he saw Winter among them.

"Yay! Hermione's written!" Abby said, cheering. Jack laughed, and opened the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_You'll never guess what's happening here! Hogwarts was chosen to host the TriWizard Tournament, and guess who was chosen for our school's champion: Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, and, wait for it… Harry. He says he doesn't know how his name got in there, and Ron's completely turned on him. The other two schools were Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A girl named Fleur Delacour, and… Viktor Krum! He's very popular, and also kind of attractive. We're having a ball on Christmas Eve, and I'm hoping he asks me to it. I know I should probably be telling Abby this in a letter, but you're my best friend in the world, Jack, so I feel comfortable telling you this. I really wish you were here, Jack._

_Love,_

_'Mione_

Jack, for some reason, felt jealousy bubble up inside of him when he read about Hermione's thoughts on Krum.

"What's wrong, Jack?" David asked, seeing his friend's slightly angered look. Jack just threw the letter across the table, crossing his arms. Abby read the letter over David's shoulder, then looked at Jack before squealing slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Jack, do you like Hermione?" Abby asked, smiling slightly. Jack blushed, and Aster and Nick both let out loud laughs. Thalia grinned, and Sander and Emily both smiled.

"Awwww! Our little Jack is growing up!" Koz said, reaching over to rub Jack's hair. Jack pushed his hand away, his blush heavier.

"Shut up, Pitch." He said quietly. His friends all laughed at him. Slowly, his blush faded, and a smile grew on his face. Did he like Hermione? Well, she was his best friend, and yes, she was the closest one to him, besides his mother and sister. Jack thought about it. Sure, she was pretty, and kind, and smart. Hermione was the best type of person. She made Jack feel happy when they were together. Jack's eyes widened. Thalia giggled.

"Oh my gosh, he does!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. Jack grinned sheepishly. Nick let out another booming laugh. Seeing as the large Russian boy's laughter was contagious, the entire group of friends broke out into loud laughter. People around them were staring, but let them be, knowing it was normal for those to break out into random laughter. After finishing laughing, and catching his breath, Jack excused himself from his friends, and went back up to his dorm, intending to write a letter to Hermione.

**Please review!**

** You all are great.**

**See you soon, wizards and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	8. Hermione's Confession

**Hey peoples!**

**Thanks for your reviews! You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jack POV**

Jack was sitting on the grass with the other Guardians, and David and Abby. His eyes kept darting over to Grace's house, waiting for her car to drive up.

"So, why haven't we seen a picture of your British lass?" Aster asked, grinning. Jack smiled.

"Because I want her to be a surprise." He replied. Thalia groaned, leaning back against Nick.

"But Jaaaack." She whined. David, Abby, and Jack all laughed at her dramatics.

"Don't worry. She should be here soon." Abby said, comforting the older girl. Jack shook his head fondly at his friends, then heard the sound of a car driving closer. He whipped his head around, and saw Grace pulling into her driveway, with a familiar bushy-haired girl in the front seat.

"She's here!" he shouted, and shot to his feet, running towards the car. Abby and David both broke out into large grins, and stood up as well. Hermione jumped out of the car, and met Jack halfway, throwing her arms around his neck before bursting into tears. Jack was taken aback, but he tightened his hold on her.

"He's back. Oh dear Merlin, Jack. Voldemort's back." Hermione cried, and Jack's eyes widened. He looked over his crying friend's shoulder, and looked at Grace, who had red rimming her eyes, and she nodded. Jack turned his attention back on Hermione.

"Come on, 'Mione. Let's talk." He said kindly, and she released her hold just enough for Jack to slip his arm around her shoulders, and lead her back to his group of friends. Abby and David both knew something was wrong immediately.

"What happened?" Abby asked in a dangerous voice. Hermione took a deep breath as Jack helped her sit down. She looked up to see six new people looking at her with concern.

"Who's this, Jack?" she asked, gesturing to them. Jack smiled.

"Hermione, meet Aster Bunnymund, Thalia Iona, Nicholas North, Koz and Emily Black, and Sander Silen. Guys, meet Hermione Bennet." Jack introduced. Aster gave her a smile.

"Nice to finally meet the girl Frost won't shut up about." He said, and Hermione gave a small laugh. The mood turned serious when David turned to his bushy-haired friend.

"What happened this year, 'Mione?" he asked gently, and Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I wrote in my letter everything that happened when the champions were chosen, so I'll skip to the highlights. Harry and Krum got the highest scores in the first task, he and Cedric got the highest in the second, and we had the Yule Ball. Krum asked me, and it was a lot of fun." She began, and Jack's friends noticed the slightly angry look on Jack's face, and they all shared their own knowing look. Hermione continued, oblivious, "For the third task, there was a large maze, and the trophy was in the middle. Harry and Cedric had the head start, and we were all waiting for the four to come out once it started. After about fifteen minutes, Krum and Fleur Delacour appeared, Fleur was injured, and Krum had been under the Imperious curse. Then, about a half-hour later, Harry appeared, holding the TriWizard cup, and… and…" Hermione broke off, tears filling her eyes as she began to remember what had happened. Jack pulled her into his embrace.

"It's alright, Hermione. We're all friends. You're safe." He said, gently rubbing her back. Hermione breathed deeply.

"Harry was holding the TriWizard cup, and the dead body of Cedric Diggory." She finished, and Thalia, Emily, and Abby put their hands over their mouths in shock. Jack's eyes widened, and the other boys stared in shock, and horror.

"How?" Abby whispered. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Voldemort's back." Was all she whispered back. Abby let out a small gasp, and David put his arm around her. Jack held his best friend tightly to his chest, not wanting to let go of her.

"You're not still going back to Hogwarts next year, are you?" Koz asked, his arm around his sister. Hermione sighed, laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I want to. Mum told me that even though my housemates are jerks, I should still be with them through this. Plus, I have a few good friends there." She said quietly. Jack squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. The group was quiet for a moment, before Aster broke into a grin.

"Well, now that we've gotten the sad stuff out of the way, why don't we have some fun? We can get to know Hermione better, also." He said, and the others agreed. Jack stood, and reached to help Hermione up. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Jack looked into Hermione's eyes, a blush rising in his cheeks. Hermione did the same, before breaking away, smiling slightly.

"We should go join them." She said. Jack smiled.

"Probably." He replied. Hermione's eyes traveled up, and widened when they landed on his hair.

"You dyed your hair!' she exclaimed. Jack laughed, and nodded. Hermione reached her hand up, and ran her hands through his now white hair. Jack felt a shock go through him at her touch. Was he in love with his best friend? The others had gone on while the two had their private moment.

"Let's go." Hermione said in a quiet voice. Jack nodded in agreement. They followed the others, Hermione confused on what had happened.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was laughing as she, Emily, Abby, and Thalia walked through the mall.

"I can't believe you actually thought that you liked Krum!" Emily giggled. Hermione grinned.

"He just seemed so sweet, and he was really nice. After the Tournament, however, I realized that he wasn't Ja-just the guy for me." Hermione replied, blushing at her slip up. Thalia froze, hearing her words. The sixth-year turned, a grin on her face.

"Girls. I think we need to stop for a drink, and some girl talk." Thalia said, and Hermione groaned. Thalia led them towards a small coffee shop by the store they had just wanted to go into, and they all got a drink. She then lead them to a table, out of the way, and the three girls fixed their gaze on Hermione.

"You were going to say Jack, weren't you." Emily said, smiling. Hermione's eyes widened, and she shook her head hurriedly.

"N-n-no. No I wasn't." she said, cursing herself silently for her stutter. Abby grinned.

"You sure about that, 'Mione?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione glared at her friend.

"Yes?" she said, the word coming out more like a question. Thalia laughed.

"What's the real reason you didn't want to be with Viktor Krum. I mean, most girls would die at the chance to be an international Quidditch player's girlfriend." Thalia mused, and Hermione blushed again.

"He was sweet, like I told you, but, at the Yule Ball, I noticed Ginny, my friend, dancing with Neville. I saw her looking over at Harry, even though she was talking to Neville. That was the same with me, although the guy I wanted wasn't there." Hermione said, fiddling with her hands. Abby let out a squeal, and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Oh my gosh, you DO like Jack!" she exclaimed. Hermione laughed at her friend, then thought about it. Did she like Jack? He was her best friend in the world. She trusted him with everything that had happened. He was there for her when her parents died, and he was there when Ron and Harry turned on her. He was handsome, kind, funny, a wonderful person, and he had an amazing personality. Hermione's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied, and the three other girls squealed as loud as Abby had, and hugged the young witch.

**Please review!**

** You all are awesome.**

**See you soon wizards and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	9. Kisses and Chocolate Eggs

**Hey peoples!**

**I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks for your reviews! You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hermione/ Jack POV**

"Please come back safe to us, Mione. I don't want you getting hurt." Jack said, holding Hermione's hand tightly at the airport. Hermione smiled, and placed a hand on Jack's cheek. Grace and the others had stayed back, giving the two teenagers space to say goodbye.

"Don't worry about me, Jack. I'll be just fine. You have to take care of yourself as well, you know that, right?" Hermione said, smiling. Jack sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Just, be careful, okay? I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to you." He said, and Hermione blushed slightly, before Jack pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're the best, Jackie." She whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek. Jack pulled away, and grinned. Jack looked at her, the girl he had finally come to terms with on account of his feelings for her, and heard the intercom announce that it was time to board. He took a deep breath, and, just as she pulled her hands away from his, Jack placed a quick kiss on her lips, leaving Hermione stunned.

"See you soon, Mione." He said, and gently pushed her towards the entrance of the plane. Hermione looked at him for one more moment, before her eyes gained a bright light in them. She waved goodbye to her family, and walked onto the plane. He had kissed her. Jack had actually kissed her! Hermione couldn't wait to tell Luna and Neville all about her summer.

**Hogwarts Express**

Hermione looked in each of the compartments, and grinned when she saw that Luna was alone in a compartment, along with Ginny. Hermione wrenched the door open, and ran into the compartment, and sat down, grinning. Luna raised an eyebrow, peering over the top of the Quibbler.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked. Ginny leaned on her legs, and peered at Hermione.

"Something happened." She said, and the other girl giggled.

"Jack may have kissed me before I left on the plane." Hermione said nonchalantly. Luna and Ginny stared at each other for a moment, before letting out a squeal and moving over to Hermione's bench.

"Tell us what happened!" Luna demanded, grabbing one of Hermione's hands. She laughed.

"Okay, so, over the summer, I came to terms that I do, really, really like Jack. Maybe even love. Anyway, we were saying goodbye, and I thought that we would just hug, and I would kiss his cheek, like normal. Well, that's what happened, but right before I got on the plane, he kissed me, like, really quick. That's all." Hermione said, and Ginny grinned.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" she said, clapping her hands, and the three girls dissolved into giggles, just as Neville, Harry, and Ron walked into the compartment.

"Girl moment?" Neville asked, turning back just as quickly as he came in, reaching for the knob.

"Yes, because Jack kissed 'Mione!" Luna squealed. Neville looked at the bushy-haired witch, who blushed slightly, smiling. Neville grinned at her.

"That's great, 'Mione. Did you meet anyone new this summer?" he asked, and Hermione smiled.

"I did indeed. I met the rest of Jack's Quidditch team for his school, and we became really close. How was your summer?" she asked, and before Neville replied, Ron butted in.

"Harry got attacked by dementors, and single-handedly fought them off." He said, and Harry looked proud of himself, but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, Harry." She said. Neville smirked slightly, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Mione, did you say that Jack was on the Quidditch team?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're called the Guardians. He's the Seeker, and the others on the team are all so nice. They're like a big happy family." Hermione said, thinking of the teasing manner in which Aster and Jack always acted.

"So is that the team for one house?" Ron asked in a bored voice. Hermione smiled.

"No, actually. USM doesn't have houses, so there's no animosity between the students, and all the older students are protective of the younger ones, and they're all like a family." She replied wistfully. If only Hogwarts could be like that. Speaking of the school, Hermione looked out the window to see the giant castle looming over the lake.

**Later in the year**

Hermione covered her mouth as a small shriek of laughter escaped her lips as Neville told her a joke. It was Easter morning, and the entire hall seemed to be waiting for the mail to arrive. Hermione had been able to stay on the good side of Professor Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she had come up with the idea of having a secret defense club, and she had had Ginny tell Harry and Ron, because Hermione knew that they would never go with the idea if they had known that Hermione had been the one to come up with it. The fluttering of wings caught her attention, and Hermione looked up to see the daily mail coming in, and she saw Winter and Hedwig flying side by side. Winter was carrying a package in her talons, and Hedwig had a letter clenched in her talons, and poor Errol was right behind them, struggling with a huge package. Winter landed in front of Hermione, and she gently stroked the owl's head.

"Hi, Win." Hermione said happily, and took the letter and package from her best friend's owl. First, Hermione opened the letter, and smiled at Jack's loopy handwriting.

_Dear Mione,_

_Happy Easter! Everyone says hi, and they all miss you. I'm sorry that you have to deal with such an amazingly huge idiot for a teacher, and if you ever want to make her life hell, just tell me, and I'll fly over. Anyway, the package is full of stuff that Aster made. He's a huge chocoholic, and he makes his own. Manly, I know. _**Shut it, Frost. Hermione, there's a few chocolates for your friends Neville, Ginny, and Luna. The others are for you, and only you. Write back to Frostbite, and tell me if you enjoy them! **_Shut it yourself, Kangaroo. Anyway, I really miss you, Mione. When you get back, we need to have our own day. If you want, the day you get back, we can go get something to drink, or something to eat, and just talk. **Awwww! Sweet Tooth is asking Hermione on a date!** TOOTH! **Calm down, Thalia. Jack is Hermione's best friend. They need the time alone. Although… **Sandy! Seriously?_ I always knew that you two liked each other._ You too, David? Don't worry, Jack. We won't tell anybody. Hermione, I miss you so much, and you need to write back soon! CAN I FINISH MY LETTER ABBY? _**Guys, leave poor Jack alone, and let him finish his letter to Hermione. Hi Hermione! **_Thank you, Nick. We miss you, Mione, and can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Jack (and_** Aster, _Tooth, _**_Abby, _David, **North, and _Sandy) _**_AM I EVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS LETTER WITHOUT YOUR INPUT? _** Nope. Bye Mione!**

Hermione shook her head, laughing at the letter, and at her friends. She looked over at the package, and opened it, revealing differently colored chocolate eggs. There were six that had been separated from the others, and Hermione took them out, knowing that they were for her friends.

"Neville, these are from one of my friends in America. He made them homemade." Hermione said, handing two to Neville, who grinned.

"Thanks, Mione!" he said, taking them. She stood up, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna was sitting, reading the Quibbler.

"Here, Lu. These were made by one of Jack's friends, Aster. He sent some for you." Hermione said, and Luna smiled at her, and took the ones handed to her.

"Awesome! These look great!" Luna said, gazing at the delicate work on the eggs. Hermione smiled, and walked back to where Ginny was sitting, and gave her the two left.

"These are for you, Gin. They're from Jack and his friends." Hermione said, ignoring the jealous glares directed at them from Ron and Harry. Ginny grinned, taking them thankfully.

"Thanks. This is from Mum." She said, and gave Hermione her own large egg. She grinned back, and went to sit back down with Neville. He smiled at her, and put his eggs next to his plate.

"So, the person who made these the captain of the Quidditch team you were talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, Aster. He's so great. He and Jack are always teasing each other, and making fun of each other. It's always great to be around them." Hermione said.

"That's awesome! So, tell me more about Jack, because I need to know if he's good enough for you." Neville said, leaning on his elbows on the table, and Hermione laughed, proceeding to tell her friend about the boy she may or may not love.

**Please review!**

** You all are the best, as usual.**

**Stay strong, amazing, and perfect!**

**See you soon, wizards and Guardians!**

** Love,**

**Enchantress**


	10. Confessions

**Hey everybody!**

**Hope you all are enjoying your summer!**

**Here's the next chapter for you lovely and amazing readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or ROTG, I wouldn't be on a fanfiction site, now would I?**

**Hermione POV**

"Ah, Kings Cross Station. Finally!" Luna said happily, looking out the window. Hermione laughed at her friend, and put her book back in her bag. Lavender came running into their compartment, along with Pavarti, both looking excited.

"What's up, Lavender?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. Lavender grinned.

"There's this really, really cute boy outside the train. I've never seen him before!" she exclaimed. Hermione smiled, shaking her head as she picked up Crookshanks' cage, and her bag.

"Come on, Luna. I'm sure my mum will want to meet you." She said, and the blonde nodded, standing up as well, and following Hermione out of the train, with Lavender and Pavarti behind them. Hermione noticed the girls all squealing, and looking either out the window, or out the door.

"Excuse us." Hermione said, walking through the crowd of girls. As she stepped off the train, Hermione noticed the boy that had all the girls fawning.

"Mione!" Jack exclaimed, running up to her, and hugging her tightly.

"Jack! What are you all doing here?" Hermione asked, laughing as she was spun around. Jack set her down, and grinned.

"Well, Grace said it would be alright to come with her to pick you up, plus, I really wanted to see you, because I wasn't able to do this last time!" Jack said in a rush, and Hermione looked at him confused, before Jack bent down, and kissed her. It was longer than the one at the airport, and Jack was holding her tightly around the waist. Hermione reached her arms around his neck, and ran her hands through his white hair. She smiled into the kiss, and pulled back gently.

"I can't believe you just did that in front of almost the entire student body of Hogwarts." She said, a blush forming on her cheeks. Jack just glanced up at the gaping students, and shrugged, then stepped back, so that Abby and David could hug Hermione.

"Told you so." Abby whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled, and hugged her two friends back.

"Mione!" Jamie said, grinning as he ran up to her. Hermione bent down, and hugged her brother tightly.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. I'm ready to start school next year! I'm really excited!" Jamie said, bouncing up and down. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, then looked up at Jack.

"Did you give my little brother candy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, and Jack grinned.

"Possibly." He replied. Hermione laughed, and saw Sophie running towards her, now six years old.

"Mi-mi!" she said happily. Hermione picked her up, and hugged her tightly.

"Hi baby girl! HI mum." She said, smiling as Grace came over.

"Hello, darling." She said, and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Mum, I want you to meet two very special people: This is Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. Luna's a year younger than me, and in Ravenclaw, and Neville's my year, and he's also in Gryffindor." Hermione said, grinning at her two friends, who smiled at her mother.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Bennet." Neville said, bowing slightly.

"So this is the famous Jack Frost?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow, and Hermione blushed, but nodded.

"Mione's told me all about you." Jack said, shaking Neville's hand. The pure-blood wizard gripped Jack's hand tightly.

"If you hurt her, I fear for your life." Neville said in a low voice, and Jack's eyes widened before he nodded, and Neville pulled away. Luna laughed, and tugged Neville's other hand.

"Come on, Nev. I want to say hi to your grandmother. See you next year, Mione!" she said, and the two hugged her before leaving. Hermione shook her head fondly at her friends' retreating backs.

"Those two are my only friends in Hogwarts, aside from Ginny and the twins. Ever since I went to McGonagall in third year, Harry and Ron have turned the entire house against me." She said, and set Sophie down. Jack walked over, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mione. You've got us!" he said happily, kissing her cheek and motioning to her family. Hermione laughed and nodded, but her smile faded when she saw Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys walking towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked, sighing. Harry crossed his arms.

"Do you not feel anything about Sirius' death?" he asked, and Hermione glared at him.

"Of course I do! He was like my father figure! I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." She said, and Ron scoffed.

"Oh please. You didn't feel anything." He sneered, and Jack tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ron Weasley. I lost both my parents, and I just lost another good friend. Don't you dare say that I don't feel anything. I just know how to control my grief." Hermione said back, glaring at the redhead.

"You're Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, right?" Jack asked, stepping forward in front of Hermione.

"What's it to you?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is Jack Overland. He's my boyfriend." She said, taking Jack's hand, and he looked at her with a bright smile. Hermione heard Abby giggling quietly in the background, and David attempting to quiet her. Ron glared at them.

"Whatever. Come on, Harry." He said, and the two walked away. Ginny skipped over to Hermione, and hugged her.

"See you next year, Mione!" she said happily, and followed her retreating brother.

"Really?" Jack asked, his goofy grin on his face. Hermione blushed slightly, and nodded.

"Yes." She replied, and Jack hugged her tightly again.

"Awesome." He whispered in her ear, and Hermione laughed.

"Petunia?" Grace asked, pulling her eyes away from her daughter, and to the prim woman standing by Harry.

"Well, Grace. How are you?" Petunia Dursley asked, walking over.

"I've been well. How are you?" Grace asked, smiling at the Muggle woman.

"I'm very sorry to hear about Amelia and Robert. They were good people. Any idea what happened to their girl?" Petunia asked, her face softening slightly. Hermione walked forward.

"I was adopted, Mrs. Dursley. Oh, and you don't have to worry about me visiting Harry. We're not exactly the closest of friends anymore." She said, curtsying slightly.

"I am very sorry, dear. About everything." Petunia said, the final part in a quiet voice. Hermione smiled.

"It's quiet alright." She replied.

"Well, it was very nice to see you again, Grace. Good afternoon, Hermione." Petunia said with a final smile, and she walked away.

"So, you two know each other?" Hermione asked Grace.

"Surprisingly, Petunia and your mother were very good friends before you were born. When I visited your mother, she, Petunia and I would have the best time. We lost contact after you were born. It was nice to see her again." Grace said, and Hermione grinned.

"Well, why don't we leave, and we can get back home!" Jack said, coming up behind them.

"Yeah! I want to go home with Mi-mi!" Sophie said, and squealed when Jack pulled her onto his back, and took off running.

"Oh no they don't! Come on, Jamie!" Hermione said, and Jamie jumped onto her back. She raced after Jack, hearing Abby, David, and Grace laughing behind her.

**Please review!**

**You all are so beautiful and amazing. Don't change!**

**See you soon, wizards, witches, and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	11. Jack and Hermione Fluff!

**Hey everybody!**

**Hope you all are enjoying your summer!**

**Here's the next chapter for you lovely and amazing readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or ROTG, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Hermione/Jack POV**

Hermione walked next to Jack as they walked down the street, towards a small coffee shop. Jack had taken up his promise that he had told Hermione in the letter, and the two were having the time of their lives.

"Here we are!" Jack said as they reached the shop. He led Hermione inside the shop, towards a little table, and he pulled out Hermione's chair with a flourish. She giggled, and sat down. A teen waitress that was the same age as Hermione and Jack came over.

"What can I get you?" she asked, chewing on the wad of gum in her mouth. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have a plain cappuccino, please. And a strawberry scone." She said, and the girl wrote it down, then looked at Jack.

"I'll have the same drink, and a cinnamon bun. Thanks." He said with a smile. The girl nodded, and walked away.

"So, how was your year?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Good. It was sad, seeing it end, seeing as this was Aster, Nick, Thalia, and Sander's last years. I'm just happy we still have Koz and Em. A couple of the other students want to join next year, and Aster named me team captain." Jack said, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Jack, that's awesome! Congratulations!" she said excitedly. Jack laughed.

"How about you?" he asked, taking her left hand. Hermione immediately tense, and pulled her hand back. Jack looked at her, concerned, "What?"

"N-n-nothing. It's nothing." Hermione said in a shaky voice. The girl came over, and set their orders down. Jack ignored his food, and looked at Hermione intently.

"Hermione Granger-Bennet, what happened?" he asked, and Hermione sighed, and showed him her hand. The white letters shimmered on her skin- _Voldemort is not back. _Jack tensed, running his thumb over the scar, "Who the hell did this to you?" Hermione looked down, smiling slightly at his protectiveness.

"Our DADA teacher was insane. She had everyone who got detentions use blood-quills. I got a detention for saying that Voldemort was back, and she made me write lines. She disappeared a couple days before the end of the year." Hermione admitted, and Jack had a furious expression on his face.

"I'm going to make that woman pay for hurting my girlfriend." He growled, and Hermione grinned,

"So I am your girlfriend now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, and Jack relaxed, and looked up at her, his eyes dancing.

"You told Harry and Ron I was your boyfriend." He replied, and Hermione blushed slightly, looking down. Jack smiled, and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He leaned in, and was about to kiss her, when he heard a familiar shriek.

"Jack?" a girl with fake, blonde hair and green eyes walked over to their table. Jack groaned, and attempted to ignore the girl. Hermione looked at the girl, taking in her appearance. She looked disturbingly thin, and she was wearing a short skirt, and a low-cut top.

"Dawn. What are you doing here? I thought you moved away?" Jack asked, and the girl smirked.

"Yeah, but Daddy got his job back, so I didn't have to! Now we can be together all the time again!" Dawn said, and Jack's eyes bugged out of his head. Hermione was strongly reminded of Pansy Parkinson, throwing herself all over Malfoy.

"Dawn, I told you. I have a girlfriend, who I love, and I would never do anything to hurt her. Stop trying to make moves on me." He said, glaring at her. Hermione smiled, looking up at the girl proudly.

"But Jackie! I want you! We would be perfect together! You're perfect, and I'm perfect! We're perfect together!" Dawn said, pouting, and Hermione thought of the Muggle play, _Wicked_, that Grace had taken her, Jamie, and Sophie to see, and how Fiyero and Glinda had said those words to each other, and she snorted, placing a hand over her mouth. Jack looked at her, a big smile on his lips, obviously thinking the same thing as her. Dawn looked over at Hermione, a disdainful look on her face.

"And who are you?" she asked, her entire demeanor changing.

"Hermione Granger-Bennet. I'm Jack's girlfriend." Hermione said, looking Dawn in the eye confidently. Dawn rolled her eyes, taking in Hermione's appearance. She had on shorts, red Converse, and a gold tank. Her bushy hair was pulled back into a tight braid.

"Wow, Jack. I didn't know that you were this desperate." Dawn said, a laugh escaping her lips. Hermione took a deep breath, looking down at her hands. Jack looked at his girlfriend, and saw her face. She was so used to being brought down, whether by her so-called friends, or by bullies in school. He glared at the Dawn, and stood, putting money on the table, and picking up his drink.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that. She's ten times to girl you could ever wish to be. Come on, bookworm." He said, sending a smile to Hermione, who smiled back, and she picked up her own drink, and took Jack's hand, and they walked out of the shop.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked. Jack sighed, and sat down on a bench.

"Dawn Jones. She says she's liked me since we were young, but she doesn't even try to commit. She only cares about looks. She started to try and get me with her third year, but I kept turning her down, knowing that the perfect girl for me wasn't American." Jack said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she blushed, but smiled.

"You're the best, Jack." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jack kissed her forehead.

"Only because I have you with me, love." He replied. Hermione laughed, and looked up at Jack's big brown eyes. He looked down, and tilted his head forward, catching Hermione's lips in a tender kiss. Hermione pulled back with a smile.

"You are absolutely amazing, Jackson Frost Overland." she said, and Jack kissed her again.

"Not as amazing as you, Hermione Granger-Bennet." he replied.

**Just a bit of Jack/Hermione fluff.**

**Please review!  
You are all amazing individuals, and I don't ever want you to change for someone else!**

**See you soon, wizards, witches, and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	12. Pranks and Promises

**Hey everybody!**

**Hope you all are enjoying your summer!**

**Here's the next chapter for you lovely and amazing readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from HP or ROTG.**

**Hermione POV**

"MUM!" Hermione squealed, running into the Overland home, where her mother was visiting.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Grace asked, immediately worried. Her worry faded when she saw the bright smile on her daughter's face.

"I was named a prefect for Gryffindor!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Grace smiled, and stood, pulling the witch into a hug.

"Congratulations, darling. It was a no-brainer, for you. Do you know who the other one is?" she asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"No. This is amazing!" she said, her happiness unquenchable. At that moment, Jack, Abby, and David walked in the door. Jack froze, seeing his excited girlfriend.

"Should I be concerned?" he asked, and Hermione laughed, and walked over to where he stood.

"I was named prefect of Gryffindor!" she told him, and Jack grinned, and picked her up in a tight hug, spinning her around.

"Congrats, Mione!" he said, kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, Jack, me and your mother are going out for a while, so can you all watch Jamie and Emma? Sophie's at a friend's house." Grace said, and the teens nodded, and walked out onto the Overland's front lawn.

"I can't wait to start school!" Jamie said excitedly, bouncing on the grass. Hermione laughed at her little brother and Emma's excitement.

"Why did we agree to have them tag along?" Jack whispered playfully in Hermione's ear, and she grinned.

"Mum needed to have a day out with your mom, so we agreed to watch them." She replied, gently elbowing him in the side, and Jack groaned, making her laugh again. Davie and Abby laughed at him along with Hermione.

"Didn't know you were a babysitter, Frostbite." Aster said with a laugh as he walked over to them, and sat down next to the couple. Abby and David were sitting across from them in the grass, laying back.

"Hey Jamie! I have an idea. Why don't you and Em sit over there, and talk about what type of classes you want!" Abby said with a smile. Jamie nodded, and the two ran over underneath the tree near Hermione's house, and sat down.

"Thank you, Abs." Jack said, relieved. Hermione laughed, and lay her head in Jack's lap as he began to toy with her hair. Thalia flopped down, crossing her legs, and leaning against Nick, and Sander sat next to them, smiling at Hermione.

"So, you excited for this year, Mione?" Koz asked as he sat down with Emily.

"Sort of. I mean, I'm excited to see Ginny, Neville, and Luna, but Harry and Ron are getting a bit insufferable. Harry's been seeing into Voldemort's mind, and he's been talking a lot with Dumbledore. It will be an very interesting year." Hermione said with a sigh, and Jack ran his hand through her hair comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I'm been working on a prank for my brothers back home." Aster said with a growing grin, "It's an eggshell, that's painted, but when you open it, it explodes, covering you in paint." Jack cracked up at this, along with David, Nico, Koz, and Sander, who broke into a silent laughing fit.

"That's brilliant! Do you think you could send some to Harry and Ron this year?" Hermione asked, and Aster nodded.

"Of course! That would be a great way to test them." He said with a grin.

"So, from what I saw with Neville and Luna, they both seem to like each other, but neither knows the other likes them. Am I right?" Jack asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Hermione laughed.

"Exactly. It's so funny to watch them both interact, knowing that. They both are so adorably shy with each other." She said, and their friends looked at each other.

"Oh yeah. Now you know how we felt." David said with a smirk. Jack reached across Hermione, and hit his friend in the arm.

"Shut up." He said, and Hermione smiled, and the rest of their group laughed. Hermione nudged Jack with her elbow.

"They do have a point, Frost." She said.

"Seriously? Even my girlfriend?" Jack said with a groan, and Hermione shook her head fondly.

"You're an idiot." She said, and Jack gave her a lop-sided grin.

"But I'm your idiot." He said happily. Hermione blushed slightly, and Jack leaned his head down, and kissed her forehead.

"That was the cheesiest line in the book, Frostbite." Aster said, rolling his eyes along with the other boys.

"I think it was the sweetest think in the world." Thalia said with a smile, and Emily and Abby nodded.

"What about you, Mione?" David asked, smirking. Hermione thought for a moment, before looking up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"A bit of both." She said, laughing. Jack pouted slightly, then shrugged.

"It's better than nothing." He commented. Hermione smiled, shaking her head fondly.

"I really can't believe that we have only two years left in school. It feels like it's gone by so quickly." She said, her voice quieter. Jack smiled down at her, and ran a hand over her brown hair.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Once school's over, we can spend more time with each other than just during the summer." He said, and Hermione sighed, and sat up, leaning her head against Jack's shoulder.

"Hopefully." She whispered.

**Kings Cross Station**

"Write as soon as you get to Hogwarts, dear. I want to make sure that you stay safe." Grace said, kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione laughed.

"I promise, Mum. I will." She replied, and enveloped Jamie and Sophie in a tight hug.

"I'll write to you when I start classes, Mimi!" Jamie said excitedly. Hermione smiled, and kissed her siblings on the forehead.

"Be good, Jamie. You too, Soph." she said, and turned as Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Love you, Mione. You'd better be safe this year." He whispered in her ear, and Hermione giggled.

"No promises, Frost." She replied. Jack chuckled, and pulled away just far enough to kiss Hermione gently.

"At least try and stay safe for us. If not for Potter or Weasley, do it for your family. Please, Mione." He said, looking at her intently. Hermione smiled, and hugged him again tightly.

"I will, Jack. And I'll see you next summer." She said. "I love you too." Hermione pulled away, blew one last kiss to Jamie, Sophie, and her mother, and boarded the train.

"Mione!" Ginny waved at her friend, and Hermione smiled, and hugged her redheaded friend.

"How was your summer, Gin?" Hermione asked, and Ginny groaned.

"Ugh. It was all 'Ronnie this, Ronnie that.' He was named Gryffindor prefect, along with someone else." She replied, and Hermione gasped.

"I'm the other prefect." She told her friend, and Ginny looked at her sympathetically.

"I'll save you a seat with me, Luna, and Nev in our compartment. Tell my bother that if he gives you trouble, I'll hex him into the next country." She said, and Hermione laughed, pinning her badge to her chest, and walking the opposite way for her patrol.

**Sorry for the wait!**

**You all are awesome, and amazing people. **

**Stay cool, witches, wizards, and guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	13. Surprise at School!

**Hey everybody!**

**Hope you all are enjoying your summer!**

**Here's the next chapter for you lovely and amazing readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from HP or ROTG.**

**Hermione POV**

"Mione, how are all of your friends back in America?" Ginny asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table. It was a few days since classes had started, and some students were still in shock at Snape getting the DADA position. Hermione grinned.

"They're great. Jamie and Emma, Jack's little sister, are both starting school at USM this year, so of course they were so excited all summer." She replied.

"Jack sounds like a great guy. He was pretty nice when I met him last year." Neville said, and Hermione nodded. She looked up as the morning mail came in, and grinned even bigger as she saw Winter carrying a package. The snow-white owl landed in front of her, and Hermione smiled, taking the package and the letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_I hope you're doing alright. I can't believe that the snake got DADA professor! Anyway, Potter and Weasley better be leaving you alone. Kangaroo says that he'll send the eggs around Easter. That'll be fun seeing their reactions! Tell Ginny, Neville, and Luna about it. I'm sure they'll love it. I hope you like my gift for you. I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore ahead to ask if you could wear this, and he said, since it's for another wizarding school, you can wear it as part of your uniform. Don't worry, I have plenty others. Stay safe, Mione, and I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Frost_

Hermione shook her head fondly, and took the package from Winter, and opened it.

"Oh Merlin, Jack." She said, seeing it. Ginny laughed, looking over the table. Neville grinned. Hermione took out the sweatshirt, and joined Ginny's laughter. It was blue, with snowflakes decorating the top, and it had the bold white letters **USM** on the front, and on the back was the large number 7, and _Frost_ written on top. Hermione smiled, and, before her eyes, the sweatshirt shimmered, and changed, now reading, _Property of the USM Seeker_, underneath the 7.

"That's awesome, Mione!" Neville said, chuckling. Hermione took off her sweater, and slipped Jack's on over her white blouse. She smiled softly, and breathed in the scent of her boyfriend, still lingering on the fabric. Winter gently nipped Hermione's ear fondly, before taking off towards the owlery.

"There's something else!" Ginny said, looking in the package, and taking out a framed photo. Hermione looked at it. It was a photo they had taken over the summer. It was of the entire USM Quidditch team, and Hermione, Jamie, Sophie, and Emma. Jack had his arms around Hermione's waist, and was laughing. Jamie had Emma on his back, and Sophie was on Nick's shoulders, and both girls were giggling madly.

"Awww! You guys are so adorable!" Ginny squealed, looking at the picture. "Which one is which?" Hermione laughed.

"That's Aster, that's Nick, with Soph on his shoulders, and next to him is Thalia, and they're both dating. That's Sander, who's mute, and that's Koz and Emily, who are siblings." She said, pointing to each face as she said their name. Ginny and Neville studied their faces.

"Aster's very good-looking." Ginny said with a smirk, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I prefer Seekers, but thanks." She said, and Neville and Ginny both looked at her. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I mean I prefer Jack! Merlin, I don't like Harry at all!" Neville and Ginny dissolved into laughter.

"Hey Granger. What's with the sweatshirt?" Lavender Brown asked snobbily, clutching Ron's hand as they walked past her. Hermione grinned.

"It's a gift from my boyfriend. You know, the really hot boy you saw at Kings Cross last year." She replied, turning around, and facing the couple, along with Harry, who was behind them.

"Who would date you?" Harry asked with a snort. Hermione rolled her eyes, but, before she answered, Ginny glared at him.

"A really amazingly sweet boy from America, from what I've heard." She replied, lifting her chin slightly. Before either boy could respond, Dumbledore stood up at the podium.

"I have a very important announcement, students." He said, and all chatter in the room stopped immediately. "In two days' time, we will be hosting another school. This school is one from America, and they will also be accompanied by some students from their recently graduated class. I hope that you will treat them kindly, and with the same decorum that you treated Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." Hermione's eyes widened, and she glanced at her friends hopefully.

"What's the school called, Professor?" Luna called from her seat. Dumbledore smiled, and then looked over at Hermione, giving her a wink.

"The United School of Magic." He replied, and Hermione gasped, and grinned, whiel Ginny and Neville laughed quietly.

**Two Days Later**

Hermione bounced in her seat, unable to sit still.

"Calm down, Mione!" Ginny laughed, putting a hand on her friend's arm. Neville chuckled.

"I can't wait to see them all!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Students, please welcome Headmaster Lunar Moon, and the students of the United School of Magic!" Dumbledore announced. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and the students came in, following a kindly-looking, bald man. Hermione grinned, easily spotting her younger brother next to Emma. Almost immediately, Jamie scanned the students, and when his eyes landed on his sister, he beamed. He looked at his headmaster, who gave him a slight nod, smiling.

"Mi-Mi!" Jamie said happily, and ran from the group, straight to the Gryffindor table, where he threw his arms around Hermione's waist. The older girls of USM all 'awwed' at the sight, and Hermione hugged her brother back, just as tight. Dumbledore smiled at the siblings.

"I would like to extend my profound thanks to Professor Dumbledore, and the rest of this magnificent school for hosting us this year. My students have already chosen which houses they have decided to spend the year with." Headmaster Moon said, and Hermione moved over so Jamie could sit next to her.

"Please, students, go to the houses you have chosen, and acquaint yourselves with the students here." Dumbledore said with a kind smile, and a twinkle in his eye. The USM students split apart, and the chattering in the hall grew louder as each of the houses welcomed their new guests. Hermione looked around the faces of the students, and was dismayed not to see any recognizable faces besides Jamie's. Suddenly, hands covered her eyes, and a familiar scent washed over her.

"Who could this be?" Hermione wondered aloud, a laugh in her voice. A pair of lips pressed against her cheek lovingly.

"Well, it's not the Kangaroo." His laughing voice said.

"Oi! I'm not a kangaroo, Frostbite!" Aster's indignant voice shot back. The hands disappeared, and Jack's grinning face appeared next to her.

"Hey, beautiful." he said softly, and Hermione smiled, before leaning forward, and gently kissing him. Jack smiled into the kiss, and held her close, before releasing her.

"I missed you, Frost." Hermione said, and Jack put his arm around her. Jamie snuggled into her other side.

"How's school been?" she asked him, looking down.

"Awesome! I'm even more excited to be here with you for my first year!" Jamie replied, a big grin on his face. Hermione kissed his forehead, and looked around.

"Where's Aster? I'm positive I heard his voice yelling at you for calling him a kangaroo." She said, and Jack pointed up at the head table.

"He's helping out with the professors, along with Sander, Thalia, and Nick." He replied, and Hermione looked up, and saw the four sitting at the table.

"HI HERMIONE!" Thalia yelled, and Hermione laughed, waving at them.

"You forget about us, GB?" David asked with a smirk, sitting across from her, along with Abby and Emma. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"GB?" she asked.

"Granger-Bennet. GB!" David said, and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"I missed you two also." She said with a laugh. "Abby, David, Jack, Jamie, Emma, this is Ginny and Neville, two of my best friends here at Hogwarts. Luna's over at the Ravenclaw table." Ginny grinned.

"It's nice to finally meet the boy who put my git of a brother and Harry in their places." She told him, and Jack stood, and bowed with a flourish.

"It was an honor." He replied, and Hermione laughed with her friends, pulling Jack back down to his seat.

"You're a goof." She said, kissing his cheek. Jack gave her a smirk.

"But I'm your goof." He said back.

"We're back to this? Honestly, they had the same thing at the end of the summer." Abby explained, making her, Ginny, Neville, David, and the two siblings burst out laughing. Hermione looked at her group of friends, and grinned to herself.

_"Oh yeah. This year is going to be fun."_

**Please review!**

**You are all amazing, wonderful, and special people. Don't change!**

**BTW, school's starting for me next Monday, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. : (**

**See you soon, wizards, witches, and Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
